Hold On To Love
by Passionscutie
Summary: A great new Passions fic, everyone invovled. Please R&R! New Chapter~
1. Hold On To Love~part 1

Hold On To Happiness  
  
  
Note: None of the character's and or places mentioned in this story are   
known to me, so please don't sue me!  
  
Sheridan shuddered as Luis moved his strong hand up and down her bare back.   
She thought back to what it had taken to get to this point.  
  
Flashback: Sheridan watched as Luis dropped the cell phone he was carrying   
right out of his hands. Slowly, Luis started to make his way towards her, and he   
didn't take his eyes off her for a second. "What are you doing Luis" she said "your   
starting to scare me." "YOU KILLED MY FATHER" Luis yelled to her "You Killed   
Him!" "What!" Sheridan said as she began to cry "I didn't kill your father,   
Dr.Russell told me I didn't" she said while she stood shaking. "How could you do   
this" Luis yelled, he too beginning to cry loved you" he said. "You mean you don't   
love me" Sheridan said, as she fell to the ground and started weeping. "How can I   
love the person who is responsible for my father's death!!" Luis yelled.  
  
Sheridan shuddered again, what a horrible year that was. She was just happy   
that Luis had realized that he loved her, and had been able to forgive her when   
he found out that she didn't know what she was doing. Julian had been put in jail   
but only for a year because of the cover-up he and Alistair did with Martin   
Fitzgerald's body, due to the fact that Alistair brought his way out, Julian would be   
getting out soon. Sheridan remembered hearing Julian yell out to her as he was   
dragged into a cop car.."You'll pay for this Sheridan, you should be the one in jail,   
YOU KILLED HIM!!!" She was so happy to have Luis for her lover and for her   
bodyguard, especially at this time.   
  
Due to the fact Julian had been in jail for a year, Ivy had been trying   
desperately to reignite the flame she used to have with Sam Bennett. Much to her   
dismay, she was in the same position as before Julian was sent to jail. The good   
thing though, was that she had put that time to good use and had divorced Julian,   
soon after he was sent to jail.   
  
As far as Ethan and Theresa, once Ethan's paternity was revealed at his   
engagement party, he was furious. He was totally infuriated with Theresa for lying   
to him.   
  
Flashback: "Theresa, how could you not tell me, and to think that I was going to   
marry you." Theresa ran up to Ethan, with tears in her eyes saying "It's not my   
fault, it was a mistake, someone must've hacked into my laptop." Ethan shook his   
head at her "I thought I knew you, but I guess I don't." He said as he walked over   
and gave Gwen a hug, while Theresa broke down crying.  
  
Theresa, after this incident, had left Harmony to attend LSFD(or London School   
of Fashion Design) hoping to never have to return back to Harmony. Little did she   
know that she would return sooner than she expected.   



	2. Hold On To Love~part 2

Meanwhile, Theresa smiled as she walked into her bright office at Theresa's   
Elegant Fashions in Manchester. "Any calls?" she asked of her secretary as she   
walked by, "Yeah one" she responded "from a girl named Charity who's from your   
home in the states." 'Hmm', Theresa thought to herself 'why would Miguel's   
girlfriend be calling me?' She sat down at her desk and picked up the phone..  
  
At the same time in Harmony, Sheridan and Luis were just sitting down with cups   
of tea and turning on the T.V. They flipped through stations for a while until one   
caught their interest. Sheridan and Luis snuggled up together, while they watched   
a news program. "Our top story today" a newscaster said "is that Julian Crane,   
the man responsible for the covering-up of Martin Fitzgerald's murder, is being   
released from prison as we speak, after serving his sentence for a year.." Luis   
quickly switched off the T.V. and looked over to Sheridan, he could tell by her   
face that she was worried. He gave a slight smile and held her tighter.   
  
Back in London, Theresa was dialing up the Bennett house, when Jessica picked   
up the phone. By the sound of her voice Theresa could tell that she had been   
crying "Hello" she said into the receiver "Jessica, what is wrong?" "Theresa?"   
Jessica said quizzically "Oh, I can't believe I'm talking to you" she said as she   
sniffed. "What are you crying about?" Theresa asked. "Oh, it's so horrible"   
Jessica said through tears "my father and your brother were in a car accident,   
they said that my dad may not live!" "Omigod!" Theresa said shocked "I'm coming   
home." With that Theresa hung up, picked up her bags and hurried out of the   
office, calling over her shoulder to her secretary "Book me a seat on the on the   
next flight out of London to Harmony, I'm going home." And with that she was out   
the door.   
  
  
Theresa had never been this worried in her life before, she was sure that if Chief   
Bennett was at risk of death, then her brother was probably pretty close. She got   
to the airport in half the time it should have taken and was pretty proud of herself.   
She bolted up to the flight desk and arrived slightly out of breath, and said "I had   
someone call and book me a flight on the first available flight back to Harmony,   
Mass., did you get that call??" "Yes miss" the attendant said "the flight is # 209   
and it leaves in half and hour so you had better be going!" "Great" Theresa said   
and with that she hurried off to her gate, ready to board the plane, unaware of   
what a difference this flight would make to her life.  
  
Back in Harmony, Ivy needed to sit down, she had just received two big blows.   
First, being that Julian was going to be let out of jail, and likely not be to happy   
with the fact that Ivy had gotten a divorce from him, without his or Alistair's   
consent. As well, as the fact that she had just received word that Sam had been   
in a terrible car accident, and might not survive. She had to get to that hospital   
she thought and then she too, hurried out the door.  



	3. Hold On To Love~part 3

"Attention passengers" Theresa heard the pilot say over the planes intercom " we   
will be touching down in Harmony, Mass in just a few minutes, so please fasten   
your seatbelts in preparation for landing." Theresa sighed anxiously, she had no   
idea what this trip would bring, but she certainly hoped she wouldn't have to see   
Ethan again. She was startled when she heard a flight attendant say "Miss, I'm   
going to have to ask you to fasten your seatbelt, as were landing." "Oh, sorry"   
Theresa said as she put her seatbelt on she just hoped and prayed that   
everything would be okay once she landed.  
  
Ethan Bennett was sitting in his mansion in the socialite part of Harmony. Just   
because his paternity revealed that he wasn't heir to the Crane fortune, didn't   
mean that his career as a prominent lawyer couldn't provide for him and his   
family. Yes, that's right, Ethan had married Gwen about 6 months after Theresa   
left, without him even having a chance to say goodbye. Everyday, he regretted   
how hard he had been on Theresa, after all it wasn't her fault that she came   
across his paternity papers. He wanted more then anything to find her but he had   
no idea where she had run off too. He had inquired of both Luis and Pilar, but   
they would not reveal her whereabouts, because she had asked them not to. So   
Ethan continued living a life of misery.  
  
Luis looked over at Sheridan and told her "It's going to be alright, Sher, I won't let   
him do anything to you." "You don't the things my father and brother are capable   
of" she said "I don't want you to risk your life for me, because then we will both   
die." "Sheridan, that's my job, and I'm proud to be protecting people" Luis said   
"plus I'll do an extra good job of this assignment, because I love you!" He said as   
he leaned over and tried to kiss her. "Stop it Luis" Sheridan said "This isn't any   
time to come on to me "my life is at risk, some good cop you are" she muttered   
under her breath. When she looked up she could tell that she had hit a nerve   
"Sorry" she said "I didn't mean to be rude." "It's alright" Luis said as he snuggled   
up closer to her again.  
  
Theresa felt a bump as her plane touched down at the Harmony International   
Airport. "Well here goes nothing," she said as she picked up her bags and walked   
off the plane.   
  
Ivy had arrived at the hospital ten minutes ago, she had rushed up to the front   
desk and asked what room Sam Bennett was located in. The nurse had told her it   
was room 12 in the Intensive Care Ward. She hurried up the stairs, and saw   
Grace crying by Sam's bedside when she arrived. The relationship between Ivy   
and Grace had pretty much died when Ethan's paternity was revealed, so there   
was some tension surrounding them do to the current situation. Grace looked up   
from the bedside "Hello, Ivy" she said with hostility. "Hi Grace" Ivy said back "how   
is he?" "Not that it's any of your business" Grace said "but he's remaining stable,   
for now, but we have to wait for some test results from the doctors." "It was just a   
question" Ivy said as she sat down, she could tell that this was going to be a long   
night!   



	4. Hold On To Love~part 4

As Theresa walked out into the waiting area at Harmony Airport, she recognized   
her best friend Whitney Russell waving to her "Whit" Theresa yelled as she   
attempted to hang on to her bags as she ran over to her. Theresa, for the first   
time in hours felt relief because she knew that whenever there were problems,   
Whit and her managed to get through them together. "Have you heard anything   
since I talked to you in London?" Theresa asked. "Not much, just that Chief   
Bennett has become stable" Whitney responded. "Good" Theresa said "now lets   
get going to that hospital."   
  
The ringing of the phone in Ethan's library made him take his nose out of the   
book he was reading and run to go get the phone. "Hello, this is Ethan Bennett   
speaking, who am I talking to" he said into the receiver. "Ethan, darling it's your   
mother" Ivy said back to him. "Mother" Ethan said "where the heck are you I   
called your house an hour ago and no one answered, I was getting worried."   
"Ethan, I'm at Harmony Hospital, because your father and Miguel Lopez-  
Fitzgerald have been in a terrible car accident." "What!" Ethan said "how did this   
happen? The person responsible for this is going to wish they were dead!" "Now   
Ethan" Ivy said "Just calm down, I want you to come down to the hospital to give   
support to your father. He needs all the support we have right now, or he might   
not make it through this." "Alright" Ethan said "I be over in a few minutes" with   
that he hung up the phone, and grabbed his coat. He strode out of the library and   
down to the living room where he called out to Gwen "Honey, get your things   
we're going to the hospital, my father's been in a car accident." Gwen hurried to   
grab her things and they headed out the door of their mansion.  
  
Luis and Sheridan had fallen asleep in each other's arms and were startled by the   
sound of the telephone ringing. Luis grabbed for it and answered sleepily "Luis   
Lopez-Fitzgerald, how can I help you?" Pilar was on the other line she said "Luis,   
I have terrible news, your brother has been in a car accident. Come down to the   
hospital right away." Luis looked at the phone, thinking he hadn't heard right   
"Umm.. alright mother" he said "I'll be over in a few minutes." Luis put down the   
phone, and shook Sheridan awake "Wh..What" Sheridan said. "Grab your things"   
Luis told her "Were going to the hospital, my brother been in an accident."   
"Alright" Sheridan said sleepily, as she tried to rummage through her things. Luis   
pulled her up and he ran out the door, with her on his heels.  
  
"I'm back" Julian called out into his enormous mansion. Nobody answered. 'Fine'   
Julian thought to himself 'I'll just grab myself a cup of brandy and relax, for once   
in my life'. Just as he was getting a cup he heard the door open, and then slam.   
"Who is it?" he called out. "Oh, Julian" Rebecca Hotchkiss said as she entered   
the living room with Julian "I'm so glad your back." "Oh, so am I" Julian said as he   
chuckled. "I've missed you sooo much" Rebecca said " I just about died without   
having your arms around me." "Me too" Julian said and chuckled again as he   
gave her a kiss. "Your such a strong, sensitive man" she said as she ran her   
hand up his chest "and now that Ivy's divorced you, well, maybe we can get   
together." "I would love to make you the next Mrs. Crane" Julian said seductively,   
as he twirled her hair around and kissed her neck.  
  
Theresa had just arrived in the hospital's reception area with Whitney. She ran up   
to the desk and asked "What room is Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald in?" The attendant   
replied " he is in room 11 in the Intensive Care Ward" "Thanks" Theresa said as   
she began running up the steps to the 3rd floor.   
  
Ethan had just arrived at his father's bedside, and was talking to him when he   
heard a familiar voice it said "Hi mom, how is he doing, is he going to be alright."   
The other voice responded "Therisita, he is alright for now but we will have to see   
how things go." 'Therisita' Ethan thought to himself 'could it be?' he quickly pulled   
back the blue cloth separating the two people in the room. He looked up   
"Theresa" he shouted.. "Ethan oh no" she said back in surprise.   



	5. Hold On To Love~part 5

"What room is Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald in?" asked a frantic Luis of the hospital   
receptionist. The receptionist said yet again "he is in room 11 in the Intensive   
Care Ward." "Thanks" Luis said as he grabbed Sheridan and pulled her towards   
the elevator.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
"Theresa" Ethan yelled again as he ran to give Theresa a hug." Theresa quivered   
in the short amount of times she was in Ethan's arms, before she pulled away   
from the hug. "You have some nerve" she said with her hands on her hips   
"waltzing in here and expecting me to still be in love with you! I'm not the same   
childish person I was when you last saw me!" "Theresa" Ethan said "I thought you   
would at least still care for me, so that's why I gave you a hug." "Well, I don't"   
Theresa said sounding very upset "You're not the reason I came back to   
Harmony!" Pilar could tell that the situation was anything but pleasant so she   
decided to intercede. "Whitney" she said "would you please take Theresa for a   
walk, and Ethan, I'd like to ask you to give Therisita some room, she just got in   
from a 7 hour flight from London." With that Theresa turned on her heel and   
walked out of the ICU with Whitney. 'London' Ethan thought to himself 'so that's   
where she's been staying'.  
  
Luis had just gotten off the elevator with Sheridan when *smack* he walked right   
into Whitney knocking her over. "Smooth as usual" Sheridan commented of Luis,   
as he helped Whitney up. "Sorry" Luis said sheepishly, "it's alright I'm fine Luis"   
Whitney said back." As he was helping her up he heard familiar laughter, he   
looked to his right "Theresa" he said as he finally stood up and gave her a hug   
"how have you been?" "I've been better" she replied "I just ran into to Ethan after   
not seeing him for 5 year." "Oh, are you alright Theresa" Sheridan said as she   
walked over to her "I know he really hurt you with what he said about you before   
you left." "That an understatement" Theresa said "and you know what he is still   
the stuck-up, pigheaded person he was when I left!" "Did he say anything rude to   
you Theresa" Luis asked defensively "cause if he did I swear to God I'll kill him,   
especially after what he has put you through!" Luis had never forgiven Ethan for   
being so cruel to Theresa, and breaking her heart. "No Luis" Theresa said "he   
didn't lay a finger on me," 'unless you count the hug' Theresa thought. Luis then   
looked back at Sheridan, who he could tell was upset with the fact that he had   
threatened to kill her nephew. " I won't actually kill him, Sher" he said "it's a figure   
of speech!" Then Whitney jumped in "Well, Theresa and I were just going to go   
for a walk, and I assume you two want to see Miguel, so we had better go." The   
two groups said good-bye and with that they walked off in separate directions.  
  
Back at the mansion, Julian and Rebecca were still chatting, "Oh, Julian"   
Rebecca said "if you married me, I'd make you the happiest man on the planet." "I   
don't doubt that" Julian replied as he chuckled then pulled her into a kiss, "but   
first there is the matter of destroying Sheridan, I said I would do it and I'm going   
too!" "I'll be right by your side at the funeral" Rebecca implied "and of course I'll   
help you with the whole procedure too." Julian looked up at Rebecca and said "   
No, I won't have any problem making you the most powerful woman in the world!"  
  
Whitney and Theresa had made there way to the hospital cafeteria, and were   
sitting at a table and chatting. Theresa was sobbing while she said between tears   
"I thought he would still be a nice person, how can he break my heart like that   
and then treat me like I still should be in love with him!" "I don't know Ethan's   
changed ever since he married Gwen, he just not happ.." Whitney knew that she   
had made a mistake, Theresa didn't know yet that Ethan married Gwen. "He   
married her" Theresa said beginning to get really angry "how could he? He   
admitted that he loved me more than her, and then he went back to her!" She   
said now sobbing profusely. "I..I'm sorry" Whit said as she tried to redeem the   
mistake she had made. Just then Theresa heard a familiar voice, it was Ethan   
"Theresa we have to talk."   



	6. Hold On To Love~part 6

Luis and Sheridan had just entered the ICU and were looking for Miguel,  
  
"Over here" they heard Charity Standish call out to them, as they hurried over.   
  
Sheridan made a moaning noise when she saw how beat up Miguel was. He had   
massive cuts on his head and all down the right side of his body. Pilar and Charity were   
both crying as was Kay. Luis quickly turned away from the sight, he hated to see his   
brother like this, he really didn't want to lose another Lopez-Fitzgerald and he was truly   
scared for Miguel. Sheridan felt that Luis was in pain and suggested that maybe they go   
for a walk, but Luis said he thought it would be better if they stayed for support.   
  
Gwen, meanwhile was giving her mother a phone call, she automatically knew to try the   
Crane mansion first, since Julian was now back.   
  
"Ring, ring" went the telephone in the livingroom of the Crane mansion, Rebecca hurried   
to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello" she said into the receiver. "Hello mother" Gwen said hastily on the other end   
"you'll never believe who I just saw." "Who?" her mother asked curiously as usual,   
"Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald" Gwen responded. "Well, that little gold-digger decided to   
show her face in Harmony for once, so how did she react when she figured out that she   
had lost Ethan to you?" "I don't think she knows yet mother," Gwen said "I haven't seen   
anyone mention it to her." "I guess we'll just have to inform her" Rebecca said deviously.   
  
'Oh no Ethan' Theresa thought to herself as she dried her tears and turned around   
"What do you want!" Theresa said angrily to him. "I want to talk to you" Ethan said yet   
again. Realizing then that Ethan wasn't going to give up on talking to her she asked   
Whitney if they could be alone for a while. Whitney, sensing the importance of this   
meeting, gladly agreed. Once she had left Ethan looked up at Theresa and said "I   
overheard the last part of your conversation with Whitney, I'm really sorry you had to find   
out about me and Gwen like that." "Well, I can't say that I'm surprised" Theresa said   
lying "it's very like you to go for someone like her!" "What's that supposed to mean"   
Ethan said starting to get angry. "It means that she's someone that your naturally   
attracted too, based on the class you grew up in, even though your not a Crane" she   
said. Ethan began to feel really bad "You know" he said shyly "I never stopped loving   
you." Theresa felt her heart melt those were the types of words that had made her fall in   
love with him, once she regained her composure she said "I did… I did the day you said   
you wouldn't marry me." "Theresa" Ethan said as he cupped her face in his hands " don't   
you get it, that was the worst mistake I've ever made!" "Oh Ethan" Theresa said softly as   
she stared into his big blue eyes "I'm sorry for everything" "Sorry?" Ethan said "What do   
you have to be sorry for? I'm the one that caused this mess" "I'm sorry too, because of   
the fact that I never came back to Harmony until now.. I never came back to tell you that   
I still love you too!" " Are you serious?" Ethan asked happily as he grabbed her from   
where sitting, twirled her around a couple of times and pulled her into a deep kiss.   
Theresa felt the passion she had for him come flooding back, this was just like she had   
always dreamed.   
Then she was startled when she heard a "Ahem" from behind her, she turned around to   
look directly into the horrid face of Gwen Hotchkiss-Bennett. She had never seen such   
an evil look in her life, and she watched as Ethan turned bright red.  
  
****Hey readers, first thanks for reading my story, don't worry it's not over yet, but I just   
wanted to mention something to you. I've started a fanfic site specifically for Passions   
Fanfics, I'm new at this so there is not much on the site, but I'm always updating. Please   
if you have any fanfics submit them to my site. The addy is   
http://www.passionsfanfics.homestead.com/entry.html   
Keep reading!!****  



End file.
